Rhodonite
Rhodonite is a Gem Fusion of Lavi and Button, both Gems that decided to stay fused, and as such got banished from society. She is also one of the Off-Colors. Physical Appearance Rhodonite has a somewhat muscular build that resembles Garnet's, with reddish skin and a long pointed nose that is slightly turned upward. She has wide, black, afro-style hair with mauve highlights. As a fusion, Rhodonite has four arms, a pair of which are thick and muscular, like a Ruby's, and a pair on her waist that is thin, like a Pearl's. She wears a black and mauve jumpsuit with a diamond-shaped cutout at the navel, revealing her Ruby gem, and mauve leggings, with one leg that covers her entire right leg and the other only covering part of her left thigh. She has a black ballet flat on her right foot and a mauve boot on her left. She also wears a sheer pink shawl over the Pearl gem on her chest and has deep burgundy gloves from the elbow-down on her lower set of arms. She also possesses four eyes that are reminiscent of Rainbow Quartz, with the top pair being wide and expressive like a Pearl's but having dark pupils like a Ruby, and the bottom pair being more closed and reserved and having light-colored pupils like a Pearl (also resembling Rose Quartz's eyes on Rainbow Quartz). Her outfit and hair design, looking like a mash-up of her constituent Gems' appearances rather than an even mix, are reminiscent of how Garnet looked when she first formed. Personality Rhodonite is shown to stress out a lot, and she is easily frightened. She is also extremely paranoid, possibly due to the eons spent hiding inside the Supreme Kindergarten on Homeworld. However, Rhodonite is also very kind and can be level headed at times. She is also a rather unwilling to trust newcoming Gems, taking a long time to properly trust a Gem. Much of her behavior mirrors that of Flint in terms of trust and worry, though she's more humble and fearful when compared to him. History Her counterparts, Lavi and Button, at a point find fusing to be a very comforting thing, but their boss, Morganite, had them "replaced" upon discovery, and they were forced to hide away in the Supreme Kindergarten. Season 6 Upon her first initial meeting with the Crystal Gems and Mane Six, she became very fearful of them, but is later calmed down by the Rutile Twins, just for her to rile up again when hearing of Tiger's Eyes' attack on the White Diamond soldiers. During their explanation, she told the others about her backstory, but doesn't consider it very much when compared to Fluorite, though she considered herself unforgivable. When given the offer to go to Earth, Rhodonite was reluctant and revealed the planet was decimated by The Diamond Attack, but eventually was convinced by Garnet to go anyway. On her arrival, she was the most reluctant of the group to adapt to the Barn House, and explained her troubles to Flint, who oddly she became more open to as he had similar feelings about things like that. she revealed to him of the Diamond Attack, which prompted for the Pink Diamond case to begin. Throughout her stay, Rhodonite had shown a lot of trouble in trying to live on Earth, often unwilling to leave the Barn unless it was a full group, and even then making sure they were all together to be sure they were all okay. During one encounter with Garnet, she and her end up in Discord's dimension, which she ended up split apart. She didn't come back, nor as able to, until after the fact. She ended up captured by White Diamond, and later managed to escape with everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Off-Colors